Small World Races
List of Small World Races Core Game Amazons (6 +4) - During conquest 4 additional amazon tokens may be used for combat. During troop redeployment take 4 amazons off of occupied regions. Dwarves (3) - Each Mine Region your Dwarves occupy is worth 1 bonus Victory Coin, at the end of your turn. This power is kept even when the Dwarves are In Decline. Elves (6) - When the enemy conquers one of your Regions, keep all your Elf tokens in hand for redeployment at the end of the current player's turn, rather than discarding 1 Elf token back into the storage tray. Ghouls (5) - Your Ghoul tokens all stay on the map when going into Decline, instead of the usual one per Region. In addition, while In Decline, your Ghouls can continue to conquer new Regions in the following turns, playing exactly as if they were still Active tokens. However these conquests must be done at the start of your turn, before any conquest by your Active race. You may even attack your own currently Active race with your In Decline Ghouls, if you wish. Giants (6) - Any region adjacent to a mountain region requires 1 less token to conquer. 1 token is still required to conquer a region. Halflings (6) - First conquest does not have to be on the edge of the board. The first two regions conquered gain a Hole-In-The-Ground. Regions with a Hole-In-The Ground are immune to opponents conquests, racial and special powers. Humans (5) - Each farmland region occupied at turns end earns 1 bonus Victory Coin. Orcs (5) - 1 bonus coin for every non-empty region conquered that turn. Ratmen (8) - There are 8 of them, what more do you want. Skeletons (6) For every 2 non-empty regions conquered during a turn, 1 new skeleton can be taken from the tray and placed on an occupied region during tropp redeployment. Sorcerers (5) - Once per turn per opponent, an adjacent region can be conquered by substituting an opponents single active token with a sorcerer token from the tray. Tokens on a Troll Lair, Fortress or mountain are alone and may be substituted. If there are no sorcerer tokens left in the tray this ability can't be used (tokens in your hand cannot be used for this ability). Elf tokens that are substituted are placed back in the tray, not in the owners hand Tritons (6) - Costal regions (regions bordering a sea or lake) cost 1 less token to conquer. 1 token is still required to conquer a region. Trolls (5) - Place a Trolls Lair on each region occupied by Trolls. Trolls Lair's add 1 to the defense of that region and remain after Trolls go into decline. Remove the Trolls Lair if the Trolls abandon it or if an enemy conquers the region. Wizards (5) - Magic Regions occupied by the Wizards at the end of their turn is worth 1 bonus coin. Expansions Power Pack #1 A Spider's Web Ice Witches (5) - Ice Witches collect 1 Winter marker for each Magic Source they control at the end of their Redeployment phase. At the end of their Redeployment phase, Ice Witches may place their Winter markers in their own Regions or any adjacent Region (there cannot be more than 1 Winter marker per Region though). A Winter marker permanently augments the Region's defense by 1. It remains on the board as long as the Ice Witches are active. Regions with a Winter marker that are not controlled by an Ice Witch earn 1 less Victory coin than usual. Skags (6) - Randomly select and place 1 Loot marker face down in each Region you conquer. You may look at it only after you have selected it and placed it on the board. When an opponent conquers one of your regions, reveal the Loot marker. If the Loot marker is a Skag Attack marker, the conquest is cancelled and the opponent loses one token (he cannot retry any attack against this region during this turn). Otherwise, the opponent collects the Loot token. If you abandon a Region, leave the Loot token behind. When you go in Decline, or at the end of your last turn if you didn't go in Decline, reveal all Loot tokens in your regions and collect them. Slingmen (5) - Slingmen may conquer a Region that is one Region away from one they currently occupy, provided they do not control a Region adjacent to it. When a Region is conquered this way, they immediately take 1 Victory coin from the stash. They may conquer Regions beyond the Lake, but not over the Seas. Be Not Afraid Barbarians (9) - Barbarians cannot redeploy troops at the end of each turn. If their final conquest fails, the remaining tokens are returned to the players hand until their next turn. Homunculi (5) - Each time a Homunculi race combo is bypassed, in addition to a victory coin, add an additional Homunculi token to the combo. Any Homunculi tokens placed on the banner before it is picked are added to the normally received number of tokens. Leprechauns (6) - During troop redeployment, place 1 pot of gold in any (or all) regions occupied by Leprechauns. Each pot of gold still present at the beginning of the players next turn go into their Victory Stash (each worth 1 coin). If a region with a pot of gold is conquered by an opponent before the Leprechauns next turn, the pot of gold goes to the conquerer's Victory Stash. Any number of Pots of Gold may be placed during redeployments until none remain. Pixies (11) - During troop redeployment retrieve all but 1 pixie token from occupied regions and return them to your hand. Pygmies (6) - Each time a pygmy is lost. Roll a reinforcement die and receive as many pygmies from the storage tray as rolled. These Pygmies are deployed at the end of the current players turn. Power Pack #2 Cursed! Goblins (6) - Regions occupied by a race in decline require 1 less token to occupy. 1 token is still required to conquer a region. Kobolds (11) - 2 or more Kobolds must be used to occupy or conquer a region. Kobolds go into decline as normal, keeping only a single token in each occupied region. Grand Dames Gypsies (6) - Place 1 victory coin on every region you abandon. You may not conquer these regions again until your following turn. At the end of each turn retrieve all coins on abandoned regions as bonus. Priestesses (4) - When Priestesses decline, take one token from each occupied region and stack into a single "Ivory Tower" in one region, abandoning all other regions. Each turn, receive 1 bonus Victory coin for each Priestess token in the Ivory Tower. The Ivory tower may be built on top of Fortresses and Mountains and may be conquered in the same manner as any other region. White Ladies (2) - Once in Decline, White ladies become immune to opponents conquests, racial, and special powers. Royal Bonus Fauns (5) - During Troop Redeployment, collect 1 new race token for each active region you conquered this turn. Your victims also receive 1 new race token for each of their regions you conquered. Igors (4) - You collect all Race tokens (Lost Tribes, Monsters and all Players' race tokens, including your own) lost on conquests. At the beginning of your turn, you may exchange these for new Igor Race tokens at a rate equal to the number of players in the game (3 players, 3 tokens collected = 1 Igor token). This is not limited to 1 exchange at the beginning of your turn (e.g. you may receive multiple Igor tokens if you have collected enough tokens to exchange). Shrubmen (6) - All forest regions occupied by Shrubmen become immune to opponents' conquests, racial and special powers even when in decline. Sky Islands Drakons (6) - Each turn, Drakons can transform up to three of their Race tokens into Dragons (transformed Drakon tokens are discarded). These Dragons work in the exact same way as the Dragon Master power from the base game. At the beginning of your next turn, the Dragon tokens are re-moved from the board to be used again when another Drakon token is transformed. Escargots (12) - You receive the Victory coins for the Regions you occupy with your Escargots at the beginning of your turn, not at the end (which means nothing for your fi rst turn with them).Victory coins earned through the use of your Special Power are not impacted by this rule and are still earned at the end of your turn. Khans (5) - While they are active, Khans earn an extra Victory coin per Hill or Farmland Region they occupy. How-ever, any other Region is worth one less Victory coin.A region can never be worth less than zero Victory coins. Scarcrows (12) - Each time a player conquers a Region occupied by active Scarecrows, that player earns an extra Victory coin from the bank.Scarecrows are the quintessential victims Scavengers (6) - When Scavengers conquer an In Decline Region, Race tokens that would normally be discarded stay in place and add to the Region’s Defense.Even when Regions are occupied by the Scavengers, any In Decline Race owner still earns Victory coins for it at the end of their turn (this also applies to any In Decline race tokens that the Scavenger player has, allowing him to earn Victory coins for these regions twice per turn).The In Decline Race tokens are discarded when the Region is conquered by another Race or when the Scavengers go In Decline. Reminder: In Decline Race tokens are also discarded as usual when their controlling player’s active race enters In Decline. Storm Giants (6) - Storm Giants’ first conquest can be in the Sky Islands. At the beginning of each turn you receive two Lightning Bolt tokens. Each of those tokens allows the conquest of any Mountain Region by using a single Race token, regardless of the number of enemy tokens defending it. Wendigos (6) - Once per turn, Wendigos can choose a Forest Region anywhere on the board (either on the Ground or in Sky Islands). This region is cleared of any Race tokens and the Wendigos gain an extra token from the storage tray if available.The player who occupied this Forest Region takes his Race token(s) back in hand, discards one of them as normal, and redeploys the rest at the end of the Wendigos’ turn. Elves are not immune to Wendigos’ power. If the Race in the Forest Region is In Decline, the token(s) in it are simply discarded.The emptied Forest Region can now be conquered normally.